1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD unit, an LCD apparatus, and a method of setting a drive voltage of the LCD unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An in-car display apparatus utilizing an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus is mounted in a motor vehicle, for example JP-2002-36911-A. It is necessary to drive the LCD apparatus with a drive voltage for achieving the best display.
In a conventional method, a data of a drive voltage, which provides the best display or the best contrast, of an LCD apparatus utilized in an in-car display apparatus is manually inputted to a memory device of the in-car display apparatus by means of a setting device or a microcomputer when manufacturing the in-car display apparatus. The drive voltage is usually referred to a specification of the LCD unit.
A plurality of the LCD units utilized in the in-car display apparatus have a variety of the drive voltages for achieving the respective best displays or the respective best contrasts. When the plurality of the LCD units are operated with a same voltage, the LCD units result in non-uniform appearances on each screen about contrast and color.